


Don't Say I Didn't Say I Told You So

by grand_king_oikawa



Category: The Awakening - Kate Chopin
Genre: F/F, flat out this is really fucking stupid, lauren if you see this congrats you found my AO3 now don't read this either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa
Summary: The Awakening except gay.





	

Something was bothering Edna, thought Adèle. The two were sitting on the beach, making idle chat about prices of goods, and the newest thing Edna’s husband had done, among other things, but Adèle could tell that the other woman had other things on her mind.

“What troubles you?” she asked, her eyes meeting Edna’s piercing brown-golden ones, “you know you can’t hide it from me.” Adèle smirked. Edna had many secrets, and the Creole knew all of them. The brown-haired woman sighed and lowered her gaze.

“Something’s wrong with me. Whenever my husband and I consummate our love, I do not feel a thing. Nothing Adèle, absolutely nothing,” she said, staring out at the ocean, the wind blowing her brown hair out of its tight bun and into her face. Adèle laughed, Edna looked up, confused.

“That’s because he’s doing it wrong,” she stated. Edna was surprised at her bluntness. “I can show you a little secret, if you’ll allow me,” Adèle trailed off, almost shyly. The brunette looked at her for a few long seconds before slowly nodding.

“Show me,” she said.

“Come with me,” Adèle smiled at her, gently pulling her up off the sand, “Come to my home and I shall show you, that you are not broken.” Edna followed, allowing her long hair to flow in the sea breeze, not caring what others thought of her unkempt appearance. Adèle grabbed her hand, and she felt oddly comforted. Her curiosity got the better of her once they reached the house.

“Tell me, what is this secret?” she inquired. The Creole offered no response, her blonde curls glowing gold in the sunlight, slowly she turned, and faced Edna, looking into her eyes.

“Do you trust me?” she said softly.

“Of course,” Edna replied. Adèle moved closer and slowly slid her hands around her waist, stroking the soft fabrics of her skirt. She leaned in, brushing a stray strand of brown-gold hair from Edna’s face, and kissed her. She could feel the softness of the other woman’s lips on her own. Edna sank into Adèle’s embrace, and deepened the kiss. She couldn’t explain why, but it felt right somehow. She gripped the Creole’s back, clutching her tighter. When they finally broke apart,  Adèle had pressed Edna up against the wall. The brunette could feel her heart racing, and something else stirred inside her. She wanted more.

“Adèle, we cannot, but I want to,” she breathed, “Our husbands-”

“Shhhhh it’s alright. They don’t need to know,” Adèle murmured back, pressing Edna further up against the wall, “I know you want more. I can feel it.” She leaned in and gently bit her neck. Edna released a little moan and attempted to fight the stirring feeling in her lower body, but to no avail. Adèle gently pulled away and grabbed Edna’s hand, caressing it softly. “Come. I have more to show you,” she led her upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door. “No one will disturb us here,” she said as she slowly began to remove Edna’s blouse. The bra soon followed and Adèle gently, but firmly pushed her onto the bed. Edna felt exposed, but she also felt nothing but comfort around her friend. The Creole straddled her and began kissing her breasts and stomach. She began teasing the nipples, pinching them until they were hard, and then sucking on them. Edna moaned. She couldn’t help it. She could feel the wetness of arousal stirring in her. She could feel her body respond to every caress. Adèle continued to slowly make her way down Edna’s stomach, feeling every curve and continuously returning to her ample breasts. Edna reached up, attempting to remove Adèle’s blouse. The blonde ceased her movement and smiled softly, before slowly removing her own blouse. She guided Edna’s hands up to her bra straps, allowing the other woman to remove it.

“May I,” Edna whispered.

“Yes,” Adèle said. She allowed her to slowly run her fingers from her collarbones down her stomach and then onto her hips. Edna started off slowly, running her finger in small circles around Adèle’s nipples. The blonde sighed in pleasure. “More Edna,” she murmured. Edna obliged, and began kissing the blonde’s neck and collarbone while allowing her hands to explore her body. Adèle’s soft hands had found their way to her hips, and slowly began making their way towards her vagina. Edna could feel the light touch of her hands through her skirt. She breathed in sharply, and bit down on Adèle’s neck. The blonde moaned again, and she pushed Edna back onto the bed. She kissed the brunette again, this time more roughly. Her hands had returned to Edna’s shoulders, and were slowly making their way back down to her skirt. She slowly removed it, her fingers brushing against Edna’s inner thighs, before removing her own skirt and tossing both aside. Edna looked up into her friend’s eyes. They were lit with passion and longing.

“What are you going to do?” she whispered, running her hands down Adèle’s smooth back.

“Show you the feeling that no man could,” she replied, drawing small circles around Edna’s nipples before reaching a hand down and lightly touching her through her panties. It was wet. Adèle smirked, and began teasing the inside of Edna’s thighs with her fingers. “You’re excited,” she said, “See, told you, you are not broken.” Edna moaned as Adèle’s soft fingers made their way inside her panties, gently playing with her lips and drawing small circles around the clit. Adèle’s other hand had still been exploring her upper body. She moaned, louder, and gripped the sheet with her hands, her body squirming underneath the Creole’s touch. Leonce had never touched her like this. She felt herself being pushed up against the head of the bed. Adèle gently ran her hands through her hair before grabbing a handkerchief from the bedside table and gently tying it around Edna’s head, stuffing the rest of it in her mouth. “Can you breathe dear?” she asked. Edna nodded. She trusted Adèle and wanted her to touch her more. “We can’t have you making too much noise now can we,” the blonde said before completely removing Edna’s panties and spreading her legs.

Adèle began to explore Edna’s pussy with her fingers, making small circles around the clit and playing with the lips, her other hand holding Edna’s legs open. She could hear the brunette moan through the handkerchief. She made her way closer and closer to the clit with her circles. Edna began squirming.  Adèle allowed her fingers to slowly trail down the hood of the clit to the opening of the vagina before gently inserting two fingers and hooked them around. Edna was plenty wet. She continued exploring, teasing Edna with her fingers, before removing them and getting her tongue involved. The Creole stared off with slow gentle licks that spanned the full length of the opening to the hood of the clit. “Relax Edna,” she murmured. The brunette was moaning, her body convulsing with pleasure. Adèle slowly began to speed up the licks, allowing her tongue to explore a little inside Edna, tasting her, before moving up to the clit. She started off gently, and slowly intensified the pressure on Edna’s clit. The brunette was moaning in pure pleasure. She gripped the bedsheets. Edna could feel herself begin to climax.

“More,” she panted around the handkerchief. Adèle was teasing her at this point. The gentle pressure of her tongue on her clit was driving Edna insane with pleasure. She wanted desperately to touch Adèle back but couldn’t reach her. When she finally climaxed it was like her entire world had changed in that moment. For the first time she felt completely satisfied. Adèle began to slow down, before making her way back up Edna’s body, her fingers covered in her wetness. She gently removed the handkerchief from Edna’s mouth, stroking her face softly.

“How was that,” the blonde whispered, cuddling up against Edna and burying her face into her cleavage.

“Amazing,” the brunette responded. She pulled Adèle closer to her, stroking her back and legs. “I’ve never felt anything like it.” Adèle smiled and laid back, pushing Edna on top of her. She clasped the brunette’s hand in her own, admiring her beauty, before bringing it to the wetness between her legs.

“Your turn,” she said, before guiding Edna’s finger inside of her.


End file.
